True Reflections" By: CP
by Carps
Summary: Sequel to "False Reflection". Dorothy ponders about Relena's state...


  
"True Reflections" By: CP  
  
  
Sequel to "False Reflections", but done in Dorothy's view.  
  
*********  
It was a peaceful day, sunny and bright. The birds were chirping happily, but it was a different scene at my grandfather's memorial service. Everyone was crying, except for me. I've learned to hide my tears and try to look at death as a beautiful thing--especially if you die fighting. Miss Relena was no where in sight and I sort of expected it since that time when she totally went insane, screaming at her mirror. Poor Miss Relena. I looked up to the building, the bars making it gloomy, just like a prison. I pitied Miss Relena, for she was a cheerful young girl, a little too serious at some points, who seemed like the type who likes to take long walks in the parks. I, on the other hand, was the one to look out the window and watch the world, thinking about the battles. I would suck in a breath everytime an OZ robot would fly over head in their groups.   
"Start a war!!" I would cry out to them, but they would fly right past me, off to who knows where.  
Many times, I would sit in my room and listen to my grandfather's radio play messages, sometimes all I would hear was a death scream, then the transmission would break.  
Those Gundams....  
They reminded me of ninjas. Sometimes, OZ soldiers wouldn't even know what hit them until the whole world blew up around them. Ninjas stealthed their victims, and if they were caught, they were killed. But they dies with honor! They served their master and died under him with no regrets. Maybe it's the same with the Gundam Pilots...that's why I'm so fascinated with them.   
I listened to the guns go off into the air for my grandfather. God bless you, my dear grandfather.  
*****  
Later, I decided to check on Miss Relena. I walked to her large, wooden door and straightened out my long hair over my shoulders. With a quick and soft knock, I paused and waited for her voice.  
"I don't want to see anyone. Please go away."  
Her voice was cold and angry as usual, and I didn't blame her. "It's me, Miss Relena."  
That's all I said. I paused and listened as soft thump sounded, obviously from her feet touching the floor. Slowly, the door opened to reveal her in her night gown, eyes dark blue and sweat pouring off her head.   
"Are you sick?!" I gasped. But I really knew what the matter was.  
Miss Relena shook her head tiredly and suddenly bowed slightly, "I'm so sorry I missed the ceremony."  
"It's OK. I gave grandfather your regards," I said, smiling.  
That's when I noticed her hand bandaged up, old blood staining some areas, a sort of copper color. I looked back up into her solemn face, sort of scowling. I wonder what she's thinking about. She stepped aside, inviting me in silently. I nodded and stepped in, noticing the glass still on the floor and blood staining the carpet. I cocked an eyebrow and played with a shard of glass slightly with my foot until it cracked.  
"Sorry about the mess," Relena apologized.  
I suggested, "Why won't you let anyone help you, Miss Relena? You may cut yourself."  
Relena looked into the piece I just accidentally cracked and murmured, "I don't care."  
Oh my. So suicidal all of a sudden!  
"But if you cut yourself, please clean it up. If you are planning to cut yourself and watch you bleed, it's a long and painful death. Very unreasonable."  
Relena scowled at me, "What makes you think I would do something so stupid?!"  
I stepped back, holding my hands up in defense, "I was only saying it, I swear Miss Relena!" I strode to the window and looked past the rusty bars. "But you are now the Queen of the Earth! If you are queen of it, why are you acting so gloomy and staying inside."   
"Because I look as myself as a prisoner of OZ," she replied coldly.  
"You cannot look as yourself that way! Obviously, OZ is very afraid of you."  
I glanced back, smiling at the confusion smeared across her pale and tired face.  
"What are you saying?" she asked hoarsely.  
I laughed softly. Poor girl, knows nothing about true human nature!  
"If you are scared of something, you try to lock it up or shove it away. OZ is afraid of your power of bringing people to your side for peace. If you were running around outside, you could probably gather enough people to overrun OZ! So OZ has locked you away for themselves," I said simply.  
She was silent, staring into a large piece of glass on the floor. I wonder what she is looking at.. So I walked over and looked into the piece of glass. She was staring into her reflection and I could've sworn for a moment, it was her old self wearing her school uniform. Finally, she looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you, Dorothy."  
I nodded and walked out. As I closed the door, I lied on to it and sighed. After that nice talk, I felt like doing something else. I looked out a large window just in time to see some OZ mobile suits fly away at full speed. Quickly, I opened the window and leaned out all the way.  
"Go ahead!! Start a war!"  
The end.  



End file.
